¡Shh, es un secreto!
by Mericcupyjelsaforever
Summary: Ella nunca lo sabrá, nadie nunca lo sabrá y es mejor así.


_"Querida, Marinette:_

 _Otra vez he vuelto a casa, triste, sin ánimos. Con la cara de quién ha llorado hasta el cansancio, de quien no ha podido dormir pensando, con el pecho sollozando y el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Una decepción más, te pregunto yo: ¿porqué de todas las personas del mundo, me tocaste tú?, ¿porqué?. Sí, no sabes lo difícil qué es para mi tener qué fingir ser un asco de persona para mantenerte alejada de mi, o simplemente el hecho de usar a Adrien para disimular. Sinceramente, no sabes cómo es la Chloé verdadera, pero dándote una pista, está chica qué escribe esta carta inútil es la Chloé verdadera._

 _¿Quieres saber quién es verdaderamente Chloé Bourgeois_?

 _Empezare diciendo qué esa imagen qué tienes de mi, "egocéntrica, egoísta e idiota", no soy yo. Sí, lo sé, seguro piensas "esto es otro de tus trucos" pero no, la pura verdad es qué yo no soy la persona qué te he demostrado qué supuestamente soy._

 _No soy la villana de la película, Mari. Y quiero demostrarte en este trocito de papel, quién soy realmente aunque no sirva de mucho. Hace casi dieciséis años, una niña llamada Chloé Bourgeois llego al mundo un día nevado de la tarde del martes ocho de agosto, en una casa de familia adinerada y ocupada._

 _Tuve una infancia no común, mis padres trabajaban mucho y prácticamente pasaba la mitad de los días al cuidado de diferentes niñeras, cómo veras no tuve presente a mis padres el tiempo qué quería y necesitaba. Mi papá al ser hombre de negocios y de gran gusto económico, me inscribió en la primaria más costosa qué encontró, donde fue el comienzo de mis pesadillas. ¿Qué pesadillas? sufría acoso, apenas puse un píe en esa escuela y ya habían niños qué me empujaban, niños qué se reían de mi, niñas qué me decían palabras hirientes, apodos crueles y básicamente de lo peor. Claro, para una niña de seis años era cómo vivir el infierno en persona y cada vez qué intentaba pedirle ayuda a alguien, la misma me ignoraba, incluyendo a mi familia. Es por eso qué nunca he hablado de esa parte de mi, ya me he cansado de recibir miradas de pena o apoyo falso. Me volví más cerrada y seca, metida en mi propio mundo sin escape alguno._

 _Cuando cumplí ocho años, mi madre falleció de una enfermedad qué se desconocía, volviendo mi vida ya peor qué antes. No sabes lo doloroso qué fue para mi verla cerrar sus ojos para siempre y aún peor, asistir al funeral._

 _La perdida de mi madre me volvió prácticamente una persona muerta en vida, apenas comía o me relacionaba, llegue a tal punto de querer desaparecer y qué el dolor fuese placentero._

 _A medida qué fui creciendo fui pasando tantas mierdas qué cada una era peor qué la anterior, cuando cumplí once, me entere qué mi padre estuvo con una mujer y de ahí nació mi supuesto hermano Thiago, al qué no he tenido el gusto de conocer. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de eso? qué mi padre nunca paso tiempo conmigo pero con él sí, nunca recibí abrazos o amor de su parte pero todo eso sé lo daba a él, y eso literalmente me enojo a tal punto qué le tenia envidia a aquel niño por tener lo qué nunca pude tener, un padre qué te ame. Mi padre me podría satisfacer en todo lo qué le pidiera desde el dinero hasta la ropa de marca, cosa qué nunca me importo, lo único qué yo quería de él era qué me demostrara qué me ama._

 _Cuando llegue a esté colegio, pensé en cambiar, en ocultar mis debilidades. Porqué sí siendo niña nunca tuve amigos y me maltrataban por debilucha, debía fingir y ocultar quién soy para no repetir eso. Y para mi sorpresa, fingir ser una completa_ _ **"perra"**_ _funciono, ya qué empece a tener mis primeros amigos, falsos pero amigos. Cuando Sabrina, una de las chicas qué comenzó a hablarme, me presento a Adrien, te juro qué nunca le preste atención más allá de la amistad. Pero viendo qué todos insistían en la parejita qué formaríamos y viendo qué me traería la atención qué nunca tuve, decidí engancharme con él para recibir esa atención en ellos aunque no era la misma atención qué en verdad quería (la de mi padre)._

 _Yendo al punto, cuando apareciste en mi camino, en mi vida. Simplemente pisando el bendito colegio y poniendo tus ojos en Adrien, fue el momento qué guardare siempre en mi memoria porqué fue el primer instante en qué te vi por primera vez en mi misera vida._

 _Siéndote honesta, al verte, te juro qué sentía la necesidad de ser tu amiga y conocerte más, simplemente acercarme a ti. Pero algo me lo impedía, sí lo hacía podría perder esa atención qué tanto me costo obtener, y eso me provocaba una bronca enorme._

 _Siempre me sentí una total perra por tratarte así a ti y a todos en general, las veces qué oía qué con tu amiga te burlabas o le comentabas cosas malas sobre mí, terminaba encerrada en el baño llorando y luego salía cómo sí no me importara tres rabanos lo qué decían, o más bien, lo qué decías sobre mi._

 _No podría describirte el momento exacto, o el tiempo justo qué comencé a enamorarme de ti, no sé si fue por espiarte detrás de los casilleros o el simple hecho de solo verte de lejos, pero cada día me sentía más enamorada de ti y de tu forma de ser ante todo, simplemente me enamoraste. Y era extremadamente molesto saber qué a ti te gustaba Adrien, esa es otra de las razones por la qué te mantenía alejada de él, para qué él no intentase nada contigo. Ah, otra cosa, ¿recuerdas qué soy fan de ladybug? esa heroína qué junto con chat noir salvaron el colegio, pues sé qué eres tú, es bastante obvio por tus ojos y la silueta, y qué ella estaba cuando tú desaparecías y viceversa._

 _Sólo eso, Mari. Sólo quería qué supieras lo loca qué estoy por ti, lastima qué nunca leerás esto ni nunca lo sabrás._

 _Atte. Chloé."_

¡Agh! —bufé, arrugando la carta y haciéndola una pelotita, para luego lanzarla dentro de mi casillero con brusquedad.—Nunca lo sabrás, nunca...

Dí un suspiro de tristeza y dolor, ella nunca pero nunca lo sabrá y sé qué está bien así, sólo empeoraría más las cosas. Oprimí mis labios y tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, camine por los pasillos de la escuela con la misma mascara de "perra" qué todos creen qué soy, aunque absolutamente para todos es mejor así.


End file.
